Electric Twist
by Staraz
Summary: It's Sakura's 19th birthday and she finally gets what she wants, with the help of a simple song called the Electric Twist... and really sexy dance moves.


**A/N: I recommend you to watch the video or at least listen to the song. In this story, she is wearing the same dress as the girl in the video in one of the segments and dances the same way. Love the way that girl dances. And the song**_._** You can also listen to the song while reading this drabble.**

**A Fine Frenzy- Electric Twist**

_You should be wilder, you're no fun at all  
Yeah, thanks for the input  
Thanks for the call_

He was nonetheless absolutely stunned. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

Here he was, in a pub with the usual gang- all the Teams have gathered specially to celebrate her birthday- and whose _birthday_ it was exactly...

It was the girl whom he thought he knew very well, inside and out, like the back of his hand. The sweet, otherwise temperamental girl with superb medical abilities and immense chakra control. Besides that, he figured she can be rather boring.

That was all to her... so he thought.

_With dull knives and white hands  
The blood of a stone  
Cold to the touch, right  
Right down the bone_

Well, what he thought... Was. Wrong. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke had a wrong assumption. A decidedly fatal error.

She was wearing a surprisingly revealing outfit today, a black mini dress that glittered every time a sparkle of light shined on her and revealed her toned fair legs. Her long wavy pink hair was actually untied for the day's special occasion, and her whole outfit was complete with her tall, black heels.

God, her _heels_. They made his mouth go dry as his mind went wild with unbidden thoughts about his teammate.

Had he been blind all this while_?_ He thought to himself rather bitterly, not noticing that Ino had brought him to the dance floor.

The answer to his own question suddenly hit him like a ton of concrete bricks as he watched her body start to move slowly and sensually.

_But you give me the electric twist and it kicks like kicks like a pony  
And true, you might get away with it  
It's a risk, it's a risk yeah  
_

Her eyes were closed and she was moving as though she didn't have a care in the world. Her lips curled into a smile as the chorus came and she opened her eyes, her green eyes sparkling and dancing with joy to the beat as well. Opposite her, Sasuke drew in a sharp breath at it all, as if he were on the receiving end of her intensity.

_Picked from a hot grove, packaged for sale  
It drips down the sleeve  
Gets under your nails  
A loss of the senses  
A chip off a tooth  
The smells of the city  
They ride in your suit  
_

It was as if his senses were depraved before, and now they had fully awoken. For now he could smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair, her musky perfume... her scent. He could hear her heels clicking on the ground as she tapped them, occasionally sliding them across the floor to kick her legs behind her in a graceful manner. Her melodious laughter ringing across the room, unrestricted. The appealing contrast between her lovely soft waves and her glittery black dress. Her dewy lips parted and her soft exhales. Her long lashes hiding her eyes that threatened to engulf him in a sea of electric green. Her dainty fingers caressing her chest lightly as they danced playfully around her frame.

_He says don't think don't talk  
Don't think  
Don't think don't talk  
Don't think  
Don't think don't talk  
But I don't think I want to _

Sasuke couldn't resist the surge of attraction. Said man was already behind the beauty, who was oblivious of the whole time where his eyes had been raked to her form.

Of course, she did when he started to lean in towards her ear. "Sakura."

He was just calling her name, but almost immediately her clouded senses started working frantically as she recognized his husky voice. Her body didn't stop moving, though. It was as though it was natural for her to dance. In fact, maybe she was born to dance.

"Is that you Sasuke?" she answered, her voice uncertain. "You're actually here earlier than I expected."

He didn't reply; he was enraptured by her tender, porcelain neck, hidden by her hair. He couldn't help but take in her scent again, right when she was in front of him.

Sakura was shell-shocked, to say the least, that Sasuke had actually been _smelling_ her. Part of her was grateful she wasn't facing him so he didn't take in her flushed complexion. Electric jolts of heat ran up and down her body like wildfire. She ignored it, choosing to think rationally instead. She continued dancing like it never happened.

_'Cause you give me the electric twist and it kicks and it kicks like a pony  
And true, you might run away with it, it's a risk it's a risk yeah  
Because it kicks yeah  
It really kicks yeah_

She thought it was all over. She really did. However, two warm palms rested lightly on her tiny waist, gently pinning her small frame to his. His warm chest, his breath, made her shiver delightfully in response_. 'Bad, bad Sakura,'_ she mentally berated herself. This was _Sasuke_ she was talking about, the one who did not even respond to her confession all these years and chose to ignore it! So why will he want her now??

His warm breaths on her neck left her breathless with anticipation. His hands caressed her waist lightly in an up and down motion, mirroring her heartbeat as well.

His hands on her waist... it felt like they_ belonged _there.

That fleeting thought passed through her mind and made her lips curl upwards. That wasn't such a horrifying thought.

_And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss  
It's electric twist, it's electric twist_

_And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss_  
_It's electric twist, it's electric twist_

_And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss_  
_It's electric twist, it's electric twist_

_And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss_  
_It's electric twist, it's electric twist_

He couldn't help himself once more. It seemed more probable this time that he had probably lost his mind. His mouth trailed her neck lightly and stopped at her ear, earning him a gasp in the process.

_  
He says don't think don't talk Don't think  
Don't think don't talk Don't think  
Don't think don't talk  
But I don't think I want to _

As much as she wanted to think rationally this time, she found she couldn't. She found herself leaning back on him, and while her frantic mind was begging her to stop, her fingers entwined with his at her waist as she continued to sway. Her senses were on high alert now at everything he was doing to her. Her breath raced on par with his as they struggled to fight their own onslaught of strong, unadulterated emotion.

"Go out with me Sakura," he murmured breathily in her ear, making her shiver once more. "Go out with me now."

"Where Sasuke-kun?" she actually found the will to reply him, albeit rather softly, so soft that he could have almost missed it.

His hands left her waist, and she immediately missed the warmth that was once present. However, she need not, for he immediately scooped her up in a bridestyle position, enveloping her with his warmth completely...and his woodsy masculine scent as well. _Like a complimentary gift to a package_, Sakura mused in her head, giggling like a giddy high school girl.

Almost instantly the crowd stopped dancing and started staring at the both of them (Sasuke, especially) like they were maniacs. Maybe, Sasuke thought again, he was.

"I'm sorry guys, but Sakura and I have some things to attend to." He said it in an offhanded manner as if it were nothing much of a big deal, making Sakura flush bright crimson red, and before the gaping Naruto or Ino could come up with any form of response, they disappeared into the night of a gorgeous full moon.

_  
'Cause you give me the electric twist and it kicks and it kicks yeah_

_And true, letcha get away with it, it's a risk it's a risk yeah_

_You might get away with it_  
_It's a risk yeah_  
_But it kicks yeah_  
_It really kicks yeah_

"Ino-chan, what is Sasuke doing running off with Sakura like that? They BETTER NOT BE SPARRING, BECAUSE I WILL KILL THEM! HOW CAN THEY FORGET ALL ABOUT ME, I'M THEIR TEAMMATE!!" Ino shook her head nd chose wisely not to respond as Naruto continued to wail at the unfairness of it all.

Kids.


End file.
